


一杯香料喝到醉

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: *是千景×紬。 其实是在摸索千景的说话方式……
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 4





	一杯香料喝到醉

月岡紬双手捧起咖啡杯，小心地吸了一口。搅打了浓厚香料的奶油叠加在浓缩苦液上，各种各样的味道在他的舌尖跳舞。他悄悄抬头看了一眼，坐在他对面的卯木千景正在品尝店里新出的特辣招牌，绯红的色泽看得紬心惊肉跳，忍不住吐出一小节舌头。

他喝之前在用手机拍照，黑洞洞的镜头寻找光线和角度，余光里捕捉到紬的视线，出声调侃：“紬是猫舌？如果很烫的话，可以放一会儿再喝哦。”

“欸？”紬没想到被发现，吓了一跳，“不至于啦。只是看到千景先生那杯，觉得颜色很吓人。”“哈哈，是这个原因啊。”千景笑眯眯地说道。

“说起来，今天下午没有问题吗？”紬好奇地提问，“平时看你总是很忙的样子。”

“啊，没关系，今天我有一整天的休假可以陪紬哦。”

他说这句话的时候，灰蓝色的眼睛狡黠地眨了眨。紬的心跳漏了一拍，莫名奇妙开始脸上发烫。身材挺拔的男人坐在他对面，依旧是那副温和无害的样子。他们刚才逛了好几家店，买了不少监督拜托的东西，大大小小的袋子堆在里侧的座椅上。千景又低下头去，在手机上查询信息。

紬突然有了不好的预感：“千景先生不是没有理由就和我一起出来的吧？”

“谁知道呢。”千景的视线从手机屏幕上移开，神秘地看了他一眼。他的手指在屏幕上滑动，紬又一次感到惊奇：原来有人可以盲用手机。

“说起来，紬愿意和我去旅行吗？”千景突然发问。

他端着杯子的手停在半空：“欸？”

千景晃了晃手里的通讯仪器：“这次我出差，邀请函上说要带一个人去酒会。”“酒会？”紬被吓了一跳，“那种场合我不合适吧？”

“找不到合适的女性了，只能来拜托紬咯。”千景可怜兮兮地看着他，手背托着下巴，“本来想拜托监督的，但是监督小姐已经被茅崎借走了。”

那一个瞬间，紬突然捕捉到什么新的信息，想到了应对的策略，转而改变神态。他放下杯子，收敛起眼角的温柔，一面扯开衣领，倾身向前，语气轻佻：“千景先生在拿我开玩笑吧，露馅了哦。”

千景愣住了。紬的恶役被誉称赞为上等绝品，此刻舞台经验培育的成果被距离放大：他看见紬白皙的脖颈和纤细漂亮的锁骨，骨骼分明、瘦削又硬朗的手骨，碧色的眼睛微微低垂、蒙着浅浅的雾气，双唇仿佛含着伊甸园的果实。

紬突然有点紧张，感觉这个即兴演出不太妥当，或者有些过头了。然而千景拉过他的手腕，用炙热的眼神深情地望着他。他知道自己掉进千景布置的陷阱里，千景又掉进他的陷阱里。他嗅到空气里浓厚的香料焚烧的味道，送进烤箱里熬成多情的焦糖。

“感觉不接个吻，会很难收场。”千景调侃道。

紬打了一个哆嗦，又不甘心，觉得自己好像输了：“这算什么，禁忌的情爱？”

千景又一次被他逗笑了。他松开他的手，去喝那杯色泽艳丽的饮料：“紬对‘禁忌’的定义只有一个吻啊，也太不解风情了。”

紬看着他手里的杯子，在莺绿的发色下显得愈发夺目，光是简单地想一想，他的胃就在燃烧。但是到了这个时候，他的好奇心也被被吹鼓得愈发高涨：“……那千景先生教教我？”

卯木千景放下了杯子，腾出一双手去捧他的面颊。他第一次见到月岡紬的时候，就感到前所未有的震撼——原来一个人可以毫无防备地活过人生中最危险的前25年。如果人能活到一百岁，那么紬就有四分之一天真无邪的时光，没有被扭曲也没有被污染，眉眼间依旧残留稚气。

紬不知所措地看着他。他突然觉得紬的话很有道理：“……你说的没错。”

“……什么？”紬感到茫然。

“失礼了。”千景松开手，“紬很擅长教人，刚才那个定义，应该也是没有错的。”“哪里，人各有所长，千景先生也教会我很多东西哦。”紬挠了挠后脑勺。他的发丝因此翘了起来，在暖色的光线下析出绀青的墨迹。

“那不接吻了？”紬追问。

这个提问让千景始料不及：“真想这么做？没有理由吧。”

紬想了想：“好像没有试过。”

“冬组也不会演这种东西，放弃吧。”他说，“密那家伙肯定会第一个说恶心。”

“可以和缀提要求的嘛。”紬轻松得像在说一件与自己无关的事情，然而眼神却敏锐得让千景感到心虚，“还是千景先生对自己没有自信呢。”

千景不动声色地回答：“激将法是没有效果的哦，紬。”

紬高兴地笑了起来。他笑起来像天使坠落凡间，千景看过冬组的《天使的哀歌》再演，最后米迦勒总是飘渺虚幻的样子，大概是灯光和过多的羽毛，雪一样落下来，埋没他的微笑。

“那我可以主动吗。”紬说。

千景抬起头来：“你可以试一下。”

紬兴致勃勃，把脸凑过来。他突然觉得他们俩就像青春期的小男孩，对未曾尝试的越界举动跃跃欲试。千景抿唇微笑，紬最后在他的鼻尖前停下了。

“怎么了？”千景问。“……”紬慢慢地说，“突然想起千景先生送的那些花。”

他们僵持了一秒，而后是千景率先倾身改变角度，轻轻地吻了他一下。

“……你比那些花要香甜多了。”他戏谑道。

“真是不错的情话啊。”紬摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

千景重新拿起手机，更换屏幕保护的图案：“对付女性很有用哦。”

“真的假的？”紬半信半疑。

他发送完最后一条LIME，熄灭屏幕：“具体怎么看，就要取决于你了。”

**Author's Note:**

> *是的，他把吐舌头的紬紬设置了屏保……并不是在拍饮品，是在拍紬紬。


End file.
